


Conner Kent and The Crush

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Reverse Robin AU [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batkids Age Reversal, M/M, Reverse Chronology, Reverse Robin AU, age reversal au, for now, it's just a crush, the relationship is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Damian Wayne and Stephanie Brown are just doing their duties as Tim Drake's older siblings and vetting Conner Kent. So what if they scare him a little?(An AU where the order of the Bat children is reversed, making Damian the oldest.)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Reverse Robin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/791646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Conner Kent and The Crush

Look, Conner Kent doesn’t scare easy, ok? He’s Superboy. He’s Jon Kent’s little brother. He’s the son of Superman and Lex Luthor. His best friends are Robin, Wonder Girl, and Impulse. He’s seen some shit.

But Redbird and Batgirl are terrifying when they want to be.

He’s not even really sure what’s going on, if he’s being honest. One moment he’s being greeted by Tim with Cassie and Bart, the next he’s being carted off by Damian and Steph.

And he’s not a fool, he knows that them being in their civilian clothes means jack shit. They’re holding themselves like the vigilantes they are. He tries to match their serious posture, but one glare from Damian shuts that down instantly.

Conner doesn’t cower, per se, but he does remain wary. Tim’s big brother is intimidating, okay? Let a boy live.

“So you’re the new Superboy?” Steph asks. Her arms are crossed and she’s leaning against Damian’s computer desk like she owns it.

Conner settles for a nod, unsure whether or not he should speak in the uneasy atmosphere the other two have created. He’s trapped between them and he doesn’t like his odds of escaping.

“Jon’s told me about you. You’re cocky, headstrong, and reckless,” Damian says from his place near the door. “You show none of the Luthor intellect that you’re supposed to have.”

“Hey!” Conner protests. “I’m not stupid!”

“So you’re not denying the other accusations?” Damian asks, eyebrow cocked.

Conner sputters, but is cut off.

“We’re not here to insult the boy, D,” Steph says.

Damian rolls his eyes but nods.

“Now, Conner,” Steph says, and Conner’s eyes snap towards her. “We called you in here for a very important question.”

“What’s up?” Conner asks.

“What are your intentions towards Tim?” Steph asks.

Conner’s jaw drops as he sputters once more.

Damian sighs. “I told you not to ask outright.”

“Is this a shovel talk?” Conner manages to squeak out, face red. “It- It’s just a crush. I mean- It’s not- I don’t-”

“That’s what Jon told me, but I had to be sure,” Damian says.

“Jon _told_ you?” Conner asks, scandalized.

“He thought it was cute,” Steph says, reaching forward to ruffle Conner’s hair.

Conner buries his face in his hands. “I hate you all,” he mutters.

“You never answered the question,” Damian says. “What are your intentions towards my little brother?”

 _“Our_ little brother,” Steph says.

“You’re not part of this family, Brown,” Damian says.

“Shut up, yes, I am,” Steph says.

Sinking into the floor sounded nice, Conner thinks. Or maybe just straight up dying on the spot? Anything to avoid this conversation, really.

“Well, Kent?” Damian asks.

“I don’t know! I just think he’s cute, and funny, and smart, and all around one of my best friends, okay?” Conner says. “I wasn’t even gonna do anything about the crush, I just told Jon because I needed to talk about it!”

At that, Steph smiles, turning to Damian. “He’s like a puppy. Can we keep him?”

Damian rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he says.

Turning back to Conner, she ruffles his hair again. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna eat you or anything. We just wanted to put a little fear into ya.”

“I can tell,” Conner grumbles.

“Just know, if you hurt Timmy, we _will_ kill you,” Steph says, still smiling, voice like ice.

Conner shivers and nods, face still red.

“You’re free to go,” Damian says.

Conner bolts out of the room, making a beeline for his friends.

Damian leans against the door frame and rubs at his temple. “He really is like a puppy. I felt like I was hurting a small animal the entire time,” he says.

Steph tilts her head back and laughs. “God, you’re such a softie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
